


The Winchester Brothers

by lovingbookssince1234



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angry Sam Winchester, Brothers, Coda to 5x16, Gen, Hunter Gossip, Hunters, No Wincest, Protective Dean, Walt and Roy are in trouble, mentions of lucifer, sammy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingbookssince1234/pseuds/lovingbookssince1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the hunter community knows of the Winchester brothers but mainly, a sort of coda to 5x16 (Dark Side of the Moon). When Dean and Sam confront Walt and Roy and leave them a message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winchester Brothers

No one in the hunter community ever really learned what happened to Gordon Walker. Most people knew he was gunning for Sam Winchester’s blood, hell he talked about it enough. All they knew was that after Gordon got out of prison and went after the boys, he was never seen again. It was no secret to any hunter that Dean Winchester was protective of his little brother and that if you made so much as a scratch on the younger brother, you should expect to have a pissed off Dean on you’re ass. So when word got round that it was Sam who had kickstarted the apocalypse, no one was brave enough, or stupid enough, to outright go after the Winchester. When Walt and Roy had announced that they would do it people had exchanged looks but said nothing. If they wanted to take that risk then that was on them but most hunters doubted that Walt and Roy would succeed in killing the boys. They were known for being able to survive ridiculous odds.

As soon as Walt and Roy left the motel rooms with the two bodies, they put out that word that Sam Winchester was dead and that Dean had been killed trying to attack them. It was a lie of course, they shot him in cold blood because they feared he would come after them but no one apart from Walt, Roy and the two dead men knew that. Word soon got round and everyone knew the Winchesters were dead, or so they thought.

Seated in a bar the hunter relaxed back in his seat. The bar was for hunters only so conversation was rowdy, exchanging hunting stories and information about new cases. When the hunter had heard what his friends, Walt and Roy, had done he had been relieved. About Sam anyway. A good friend had been killed because the apocalypse had started but a part of him was saddened by the news of the older Winchester’s death, he hadn’t deserved to die. As if hearing his thoughts, the door to the bar swung open and silence fell almost immediately. Frowning the hunter turned away from the man he was talking to and looked to see who had caused the rowdiest men he knew to fall as silent as the grave. The man went still at the sight of Dean Winchester standing just inside the doorway. The man behind the bar quickly uncapped a bar and handed it wordlessly to the hunter. No one said anything as they watched the hunter stroll casually among the tables. Belatedly, the man released that Dean Winchester was headed in his direction. Crap, well it was too late to run.  
‘Hey James.’ Dean said grabbing a chair and swinging it around to sit himself uninvited at James’ table, not that he would tell him of course. From the angry look in the man’s eyes, James knew exactly what the other man wanted.  
‘How? Walt and Roy said…’ James trailed off as Dean took a swig from his bear, his angry gaze piercing into James as he fell silent.  
‘Ahh, so you do know them. I heard talk you were a good friend of theirs.’ James nodded wordlessly.  
‘So, I was wondering if any of you would do me the honour, of telling me where those two bastards disappeared off to?’ No one in the bar spoke, barely anyone breathed. The anger emanating from the oldest Winchester was practically palpable in the stuffy air of the bar.  
‘No? James, care to tell me where the guys who killed my little brother not two feet from me are?’  
‘They… they said they killed you too.’ The man chuckled before replying.  
‘Oh they did, but only after they shot Sam in his bed and I was forced to see him lying there for a good 5 minutes before they finally killed me. Sam’s also fine by the way.’  
‘You shouldn’t have attacked them.’ James replied instinctively and heard the man he had been talking to prior to Dean’s appearance suck in a breath but the other hunter just chuckled.  
‘Is that what they told you?’ James frowned.  
‘Huh, I didn’t even move from my bed, I was still a bit shell shocked from the fact that someone put two bullets in Sam’s chest.’ Dean’s voice gets louder and more dangerous at those last few words but he takes a breath before continuing. ‘Then they killed me as I sat there. But now I’m back and I’d really like to know where they are.’ James cleared his throat but nothing came out. Had killing Dean truly been unprovoked and unwarranted?  
‘Okay, let me rephrase. You tell me where those cowards are holed up and I walk out this bar without a fuss. You don’t tell me and once I’ve killed Walt and Roy, because I will find them, I’ll be back for you.’ As James looks into the young mans eyes he can hear the threat clear as day and knows with a certainty he has never felt before, that Dean will do everything he says, but he can’t rat his friends out, not completely anyway.  
‘West. They said they were heading West.’ A tense silence follows as the Winchester stares him down, his gaze hard before he nods and sets the beer on the table.  
‘Cheers. Hope to see you around.’ I hope not, James thinks but simply nods and tries to summon a smile. Dean Winchester strolls out of the bar without a backward glance and finally everyone in the bar relaxes, releasing breaths they hadn’t been aware they were holding. It takes nearly an hour for James to fully overcome his fear and ignoring the pitying looks from the other hunters who didn’t have to face the Winchester’s questioning and wrath, he leaves and drives away, trying to get as far away from that side of the country as he could.

…………..

 

Roy and Walt had indeed headed West and were currently about a state away from the motel they carried out the murders in. Roy was silent as he twirled a knife in his hand.  
‘What is it?’ Walt asked his silent partner and Roy sighs before looking at him.  
‘It’s just, I have a bad feeling, about killing the Winchesters I mean. Well, not necessarily Sam, but Dean…’ Walt sighed and checked the rear view mirror before replying.  
‘Seriously, we had this discussion. Dean would have hunted us down like dogs, he wouldn’t have stopped until we were 6ft under and then some. We killed his precious Sammy not two feet from his face, he would never let that go. Half the demons and monsters we encounter are scared of those bloody brothers and you wanted to just walk away and wait for the knife in your back when Dean caught up with us? No thanks, I’d rather actually live out the week.’ Roy nodded but couldn’t ignore the tingling sensation he felt. They stopped in a motel about half a day’s drive away when Walt decided he was tired. They checked in and fell almost straight to sleep but when Roy woke with a start in the early hours, he could have sworn he saw a familiar car in the lot outside, but when he got up and approached the window there was nothing there.

In the first few seconds that Sam had woken up all he could see was the blood coating his big brother’s shirt, the bullet holes in his chest that disappeared as soon as Dean sat up gasping. When Dean disappeared a few hours later and returned with a satisfied look on his face, it didn’t take a genius to realise where Dean had been.  
‘So, did you find out?’ Dean spun around to look at his brother who he thought had been asleep.  
‘Find out what?’ Sam could see right through Dean’s attempt at innocence.  
‘Where Roy and Walt went idiot.’  
‘Ohh, yeah.’ Sam waits but when Dean doesn’t elaborate he sighs.  
‘Care to expand Dean?’  
‘Why, you’ll only try and stop me going.’  
‘No, I won’t.’ Dean raised a surprised eyebrow at his younger brother.  
‘Come again?’

………………

‘Roy. Roy, wake up.’ The voice that calls out is cautious and controlled and blinking his eyes slowly Roy turns over to look at Walt but nearly has a heart attack at what he sees. Sam Winchester is leant against the table in front of Walt’s bed while his older brother is sat in a chair beside him.  
‘Hey, Roy. Nice dreams?’ The older brother asks sarcastically and Roy slowly sits up.  
‘How are you here?’ Sam looks over at Roy and he nearly craps himself right there. Facing Dean Winchester’s anger is terrifying but looking into his normally level headed brother’s eyes and seeing profound anger made Roy want to run and not stop until he reached Antartica.  
‘If you’re going to kill somebody, you should really finish the job.’  
‘But..’ Walt splutters, ‘I checked your pulse. Nothing. You were dead. This is impossible.’  
‘Unfortunately for you, it’s not. We have friends in high places, literally, and they didn’t much like us dead. So here we are. I gotta say boys, you should have listened to my warning. I told you I’d be pissed and yet you didn’t run nearly as far as you should’ve.’ Dean’s voice was taunting and Roy could feel himself shaking but he tried to cover it. Showing fear would not stop the Winchester from icing the men that killed his baby brother.  
‘Sam, come on, you aren’t going to let your brother kill innocent men are you?’ Walt, seeing he was getting no where with the stubborn Dean, turned his attention to the younger brother.  
‘That’s funny, isn’t it Dean. Not 24 hours ago and he was telling me I had started the apocalypse and didn’t deserve to live, that I was’t a good man.’ Walt swallowed but wisely said nothing in response to that while Roy had still barely moved a muscle.  
‘But you’re right.’ Roy relaxed ever so slightly and Walt let out a big sigh of relief.  
‘I wouldn’t have come after you for killing me,’ the calm Winchester continued, ‘but, you killed my brother. I can understand you killing me, I started the apocalypse and yeah I was pissed at you for offing me but hey, I could get over it. But killing my brother simply because he was family and would come after you… bad move Walt.’ Roy tensed up again realising the fierce protectiveness that Dean had for Sam was returned just as strongly but not as obviously, meaning Walt and he had severely underestimated how angry the younger man would be at them killing Dean.  
‘And as for the innocent part? You killed two men, us, in cold blood.’ Roy was barely moving, he could see what was about to happen but was powerless to stop it.  
‘Sorry Walt, but I don’t like you and I don’t trust you won’t try and gank us again. Plus, no one lays a hand on Sammy and lives.’ Faster than Roy can see Dean raises a gun and pulls the trigger. One bullet straight between the eyes and Walt is lying on the bed. Eyes still wide with shock. 

…………..

As the two brothers turn their attention to Roy he can feel his stomach flipping over and his heart racing, he can practically hear his own blood pumping in his ears. The gun Dean pulled is placed in the man’s lap, his fingers nowhere near the trigger but Roy keeps a wary eye on it as Sam walks over and shuts the dead man’s eyes.  
‘My brother wants to kill you.’ Roy looks up at the taller Winchester who looms over him, the anger in his glare slightly lessened. When the next words leave Sam’s mouth, he feels like he could faint in shock.  
‘But he’s not going to.’ Roy opens his mouth and starts to say thank you before Dean’s loud voice cuts across him.  
‘Don’t start thanking us man, if it was up to me I’d be dumping your bodies at the bottom of a creek as we speak. But the man that you wanted dead, the man you said wasn’t even human and deserved to die, he pleaded with me for your life. He asked me not to kill you and I agreed, because he’s my brother. But so help me god, if you or any other hunter even puts a scratch on him. I’ll come after all of you, starting with you Roy. Do you understand?’ Roy just nods, not trusting his voice.  
‘Get out of here Roy.’ Sam says, moving out the way and leaving his path to the door clear. Roy thinks he has nearly got away when the voice of the older brother calls out.  
‘Oh Roy, make sure word gets around. Don’t mess with my brother.’ Roy nods and glances at Sam who smiles briefly at Dean before he gives Roy a look that says, that goes the same for me, don’t mess with either of us.  
So every time Roy meets another hunter he is sure to tell them exactly what happened and within a month, every hunter in the continental US knows what went down and not to lay a hand on either one unless you are prepared to deal with the fallout. This, as well as the knowledge that they have an uncanny ability of coming back to life has hunters unwilling to mess with them, after all how can you safely and completely kill what doesn’t stay dead?

……………

A couple of months later when word gets around the Sam was possessed by Lucifer but overcame him and jumped into the pit rather than hurt his brother, hunters everywhere grimly remembered how they had wanted him dead. How they had tried to kill the very people that ended up saving the goddamn world. When word got around that Dean had given up hunting, no one disturbed him and if they saw him for some reason, they averted their eyes. Everyone knew of the bond that ran through those boys. How deep it cut the older brother to not be able to save his brother, not like last time with that cross roads deal that practically everyone knew about. When new hunters questioned how Sam was stronger than the Devil himself, hunters would shake their heads before telling stories of the Winchester brothers and their ridiculous codependency problems that ultimately saved them all. They spoke of how love really does conquer all and how no matter the strength of the demon, the love between those brothers would always be stronger. 

When it came to light a year later that Dean and Sam were back in business. They received thanks from any hunter they met, those they knew and those they didn’t. Each one also apologising. For how they had blamed the younger man and wanted him dead. The brothers would just nod before moving off together and hunters knew that the world was just that bit safer with the Winchesters around and that sometimes when they reached a town, the problem would already be gone, killed by one of the brothers before they left in that Impala of theirs. They met monsters who were walking the straight and narrow to avoid being found by those blasted brothers and even years later when new generations were coming through, stories were always told of how those boys had saved the world a few times, of everything they’d sacrificed and how to spend time with them was an honour. How no matter how close you were with one of them, the brothers still chose each other again and again.


End file.
